


love Actually

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 9





	love Actually

艾默里克×埃斯蒂尼安

年底冲业绩恶魔×无业中年人

1.

埃斯蒂尼安插兜在路上走，路边有人发传单，他极为不情愿地离开温暖的卫衣兜，接过传单，卷成桶状，揣进口袋里。

路边蛋糕店的店员热情向他搭讪：“先生，蛋糕店八折酬宾，枫糖松饼买一送一，来了解一下吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安瞥一眼店里，手挽手的情侣路过他眼前，身后露出橱窗玻璃上的星神圣人彩绘，白胡须老人的笑脸后灯火通明，家长和孩子被精致的蛋糕模型包围，像挤在打了缎带蝴蝶结的透明礼物盒里，埃斯蒂尼安断然拒绝。

“不用。”

店员不气馁，转向下一个路人推销。依旧热情，像个热情的齿轮。

下一个被他盯上的人比埃斯蒂尼安好说话得多：“两个我吃不完，不如送刚才那位先生一个。”

埃斯蒂尼安以为碰上了信用卡推销员，烦地快走两步，听到身后的人和店员致歉：“他好像不怎么愿意，真是不好意思。”

2.

埃斯蒂尼安走得飞快，推销信用卡的男人还是在下个转角拍上了他的肩膀，他恼火地回头，差点和对方亲在一起，他向后蹦了两步，罪魁祸首一脸无辜地看着他，这人穿一身西服，一看就是上班族，或许是为了迎合节日气氛，他头上戴了对恶魔角的发箍，看起来不伦不类。

“先生，你好。”男人向他伸手，“艾默里克。”

埃斯蒂尼安当然不可能和他握手。

“我知道您，埃斯蒂尼安先生，”艾默里克莞尔，“自我介绍一下，我是一名推销员，”

埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地打断他：“我什么都不买。”

“您该先听听我的产品。”艾默里克说，“听完我的自我介绍再决断――否则我是不会放弃的。”

埃斯蒂尼安无声地撸起袖子，准备给这个文质彬彬的神经病一拳。

艾默里克清清嗓子：“……我是一名恶魔，先生，年底了，我要在人间冲一下业绩，不然回家会很难看。”

埃斯蒂尼安收起拳头，冷静地掏出手机准备报警，手机没有信号。

“你等等。”他掩着听筒说，“我去找个信号好的地方。”

“不如给我时间证明一下。”

艾默里克微笑着打了个响指，凭空消失在埃斯蒂尼安面前，在埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛瞪出眼眶两三秒钟后，他又款款出现在原地，姿势未变，衣服上有股硫磺味儿。

“失礼了。”艾默里克微笑，他的眼睛非常明亮，眼神里有种聪明人特有的狡猾，埃斯蒂尼安发现他的瞳孔是横着的，像山羊。

“整人节目？”埃斯蒂尼安在短时间内思考出合理的解释，他盯着艾默里克头上漆黑的角，忍不住伸手敲了敲，质感很不错，恐怕是实心的。他握住角用力拽，角和艾默里克的脑袋严丝合缝，形影不离。

“麻烦轻一点。”艾默里克被扯歪了头，“没人希望被揪着角吧。”

“我怎么知道，我又没有角。”埃斯蒂尼安道。

他的口气太过理直气壮，艾默里克稍微震撼了一下，片刻以后这位老练的恶魔收拾心情，再次提起自己的销售事业。

“既然您对我身份没有异议，那我详细介绍一下我的套餐。”他用动听的声音说，“支付您的灵魂给恶魔，我们会给您提供完美无瑕的服务――完成您的一个愿望，无论是什么愿望，夏天下雪、鳄鱼飞天、一夜暴富、死人复活、甚至您想称霸世界也没有任何问题。”

“只有一个？”埃斯蒂尼安问。

“……”艾默里克显然没料到这个问题，“一个足够了。”

埃斯蒂尼安愤怒：“人的灵魂就值一个愿望？”

漫长的沉默后，艾默里克叹了口气。

“那就两个吧。”他平静道，“不能再多了。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷哼一声：“你可不像做亏本买卖的人，看起来诚意满满，其实一点都不会吃亏。”

“请体谅一下，生存不易，”艾默里克说，“您稍微做出一点让步，我们两个都能给今年画上一个完美的句号，至于代价――那也是您死后的事了，我们双方都不会吃亏。”

埃斯蒂尼安突然说：“你和面包店的店员说话的时候，我以为你是推销信用卡的。”

艾默里克用笑容示意他继续。

埃斯蒂尼安继续：“其实也没多大区别。”

“不，区别很大。”艾默里克冷静地说，“信用卡要你活着还，我不用。”

“别和我来这套，迟早都要还！”埃斯蒂尼安说，“什么乱七八糟的，死也死不透，还要去另一个地方还以前的债――谁会接受啊！”

艾默里克语重心长地劝告：“这是肤浅的认知，对人类来说，你的一生已经结束了，所有人都是要死的，既然这样，为什么不在结束前提升自己的生活质量，完成常人遥不可及的梦想呢？”

他顿了顿，温文尔雅地说：“比如每顿都吃自己想吃的，之类……”

“你什么意思！”埃斯蒂尼安勃然大怒，“你觉得我没钱吃饭吗！”

艾默里克没有说话，他脸上写着“不就是这样吗”。

寒风吹过，埃斯蒂尼安把撸起来的袖子放下去，实在是有点冷。

艾默里克惋惜道：“不管怎么说，我对待您是一片真心，只是因为俗世对恶魔有成见，就这么不相信我，实在太不应该。”

“什么真心，你不是为了冲业绩吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“……确实也有这方面的原因。”艾默里克神色如常，“但我的真心也不做假，我由衷希望你生活幸福――刚才本想邀请你共进晚餐的，可惜你不喜欢那家面包店。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑：“你想多了，我不吃甜食。”

“那吃点别的吧，”艾默里克相当随意地说，“海鲜料理怎么样？”

3.

埃斯蒂尼安推开店门，刺骨的风吹过门帘，卷进热气腾腾的店里，门口擦桌子的奥恩·凯尖叫一声，吓到了店里所有的客人。

“一惊一乍的怎么了？”埃斯蒂尼安也吓了一跳，他板着脸教训完这个脸蛋圆圆的小朋友，对身后的艾默里克招招手，“我们坐那边。”

奥恩·凯急急忙忙跟在他身后：“埃斯蒂尼安，不要和他玩！”

“我可不认识他。”埃斯蒂尼安不自然地把菜单递给艾默里克，小声说，“烤鱿鱼一盘，大份。”

“枫糖可丽饼一份，巧克力红豆奶茶一杯，草莓蛋糕一块。”艾默里克的手指在甜品区点来点去。

“我们店的草莓蛋糕很大，你一个人吃不完的。”奥恩·凯奶声奶气地说。

埃斯蒂尼安竖起耳朵，矜持地坐直，一般在这个情况下，对面的人会邀请他一起吃，不喜欢甜食的他会勉为其难地同意，这样一来两人的距离会拉近，艾默里克的推销会离成功更近一步――一般来说都是这样。

艾默里克果然不假思索道。

“那就不要了，只点两样，谢谢。”

奥恩·凯“噢”了一声，问埃斯蒂尼安：“你还要点什么吗？”

“白开水。”埃斯蒂尼安没好气地说。

料理店也洋溢着节日的热闹，埃斯蒂尼安等待自己的晚饭上桌，艾默里克起身走向洗手间的方向。奥恩·凯急匆匆地来上菜，单手把烤鱿鱼放到埃斯蒂尼安面前，埃斯蒂尼安掰开一次性筷子，抬眼看奥恩·凯，用眼神询问他怎么还不走。

“埃斯蒂尼安，你知道那个男人是谁吗！”奥恩·凯紧张兮兮地抱着餐盘，压低声音环顾四周“你怎么会被他缠上，他可是……”

“他是个恶魔。”埃斯蒂尼安夹了一根烤鱿鱼须塞进嘴里，“他缠上了我，为了年底冲业绩。”

他言行之平常，简直像是刚在路边收了一张传单，奥恩·凯反倒被埃斯蒂尼安的明明白白惊地说不出话，他悲戚地问：“那你该怎么办……”

“你不会真的信了吧？怎么可能有恶魔。”埃斯蒂尼安边吃边说，“你是不是总看些二次元的动画片啊。”

奥恩·凯生气极了：“我又不是小孩子！”

“你就是小孩子。”埃斯蒂尼安指指盘子里的鱿鱼，“和老板娘说一声，今天烤得有点焦。”

“嗯……对不起啊。”奥恩·凯有点委屈，“今天心里在想事情，没控制住火候。”

“你在说什么？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“现在不都是用烤箱烤了吗？”

“不是烤箱烤的，是我自己烤的。”奥恩·凯说。

埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，耸肩道：“冷笑话？”

奥恩·凯怜悯地摇摇头，临走前不忘留下一句意味深长的警告。

“你根本不明白自己生活在怎样的危险中，埃斯蒂尼安。我已经……没法照顾你了。”

埃斯蒂尼安道：“少看点动画片！”

艾默里克和小男孩奥恩·凯擦肩而过，他坐回座位，语气也意味深长：“你和这位小朋友感情很好？”

“一般般。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“恶魔还要上厕所？”

“我去给我父亲打了个电话，说最近不回家了。”艾默里克说，“不然他老催我找个正经工作，太难应付了。”

埃斯蒂尼安没想到恶魔的家庭生活也这么不舒心，他不知怎么安慰，想了想，尴尬地给艾默里克递了根一次性筷子：“吃点烤鱿鱼，味道不错。”

4.

埃斯蒂尼安并没有吃太饱，这基于他健康的生活习惯。吃饭时，他给艾默里克传授了简单的人类生活技巧，艾默里克表示很感兴趣，埃斯蒂尼安怀疑就算他说的是如何跳高，艾默里克也会露出花一样的微笑，示意他不要停下来。

埃斯蒂尼安走出店门时才识破了艾默里克的伪装，他想想对方面对任何话题都兴趣十足的模样，顿觉索然无味，一阵冷风吹来，他掩紧衣领，还是很没形象地打了个喷嚏。

“你感冒了。”他身后跟着的艾默里克说，用的甚至不是假设的语气，埃斯蒂尼安感冒是明天就会发生的事实。他说完又贴心道，“我可以治好你的感冒。”

埃斯蒂尼安戒备地看艾默里克，后者体贴补充：“不收费。”

“不用。”

“好吧。但是你穿得太少了，要不然我想办法让内衣店打个折……”

“用不着！”埃斯蒂尼安大声道，“没那玩意儿我也照样能活！”

“埃斯蒂尼安，你可以不用这么大声。”艾默里克遗憾地说，“为什么对我抱有这么大的敌意呢？”

埃斯蒂尼安没好气道：“我对谁都这样。”

艾默里克叹气：“算了，毕竟我是恶魔，已经习惯了别人对我的种种非议，尽管我的本意是让人类和恶魔都有美好的生活。”

埃斯蒂尼安有些不好意思，毕竟人家刚请他吃了饭，他就算不满也不能表现得太露骨。

“别跟着我了。”他说，“我不会把灵魂卖给你的，我没有想实现的愿望。”

艾默里克似笑非笑道：“所有人在一开始都是这么说的。”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得好笑：“你要等我改变主意，那可能要等很久，你今天还是先回家吧，别白费功夫。”

谁知艾默里克摇头：“不，我回不去。”

“你不是刚刚才回去一趟！”

“我家在地狱，回家要花传送费的。”艾默里克说，“所以我一般只在谋求顾客信任时才往返一次，家门都不进。”

“你现在来回一趟比较好。”埃斯蒂尼安不计前嫌地指导，“现在我才可能信任你，一开始我只觉得你是会变魔术的骗子。”

“你当时挽起袖子，我担心你动手。”艾默里克很诚实地说，“我打不过你。”

“我不会偷你的东西，也不会偷拍你的照片威胁你。”艾默里克说，“我只想在这个城市找个住处……”

“你去住酒店啊。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“……顺便进一步了解你。”

埃斯蒂尼安几乎被气笑了，他费解地打量这个执着的恶魔：“你为什么非要找我呢？”

“因为你的灵魂很美丽。”艾默里克温柔地说，“坚强，无畏，充满勇气，是我见过最美好的灵魂。”

埃斯蒂尼安心中，害羞只占不到一成，余下的都是对这份莫名夸奖的恶寒，他思来想去，还是认为不能信任这个恶魔。

“一个恶魔在星芒节出来寻找客户，这件事本身就很奇怪吧？”

“工作在什么时候都不该停止。”艾默里克说，“节日对我来说是负担，我不想过星芒节，它对我来说就一点意义都没有。”

“你真唯心。”埃斯蒂尼安评价。

“不。”艾默里克自信地说，“这是高效工作法。”

埃斯蒂尼安赞赏：“你会是不错的剥削者。”

“谬赞了。”艾默里克说，“时间还早，不请我去你家里坐坐吗？就算不让我住，喝杯茶总可以吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安心里浮现了种种入室抢劫的案件，不知恶魔入室行凶会不会受到法律制裁。

“我有两个合租的朋友，你可什么都做不了。”

“我会做什么吗？”艾默里克说，“你觉得我该做点什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安恼羞成怒，转身就走，绝不给自己再听到艾默里克说话的机会。

5.

楼道里静悄悄，埃斯蒂尼安掏钥匙开门，艾默里克突然说：“有东西摔碎了。”

埃斯蒂尼安推开门，厨房门口的西·如恩·提亚盯着地面看，红色的酱汁在瓷砖上流淌，盘子的碎片和冒着热气的肉散落一地。他抬头看埃斯蒂尼安，迅速调整好表情。

“抱歉抱歉，我马上打扫干净。你着急用厨房吗？”

“我已经吃过晚饭了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你慢点收拾……没烫到吧？”

“没事。”西·如恩打量艾默里克，“你朋友？”

埃斯蒂尼安道：“不……”

艾默里克比他语速更快：“是的。”

西·如恩在围裙上擦手，和走上前的艾默里克握手：“他说他没有朋友。”

“乡下的朋友。”埃斯蒂尼安凶恶地说，“刚进城，没钱也没住处，我让他来家里坐坐。”

艾默里克微笑：“你好。”

他的样子像落魄贵公子，落魄贵公子帮人民教师西·如恩·提亚收拾好厨房，动作娴熟，看起来像经常下厨。埃斯蒂尼安坐在沙发上，心态由开始的理所当然……逐渐变得不那么平和，最后他如坐针毡地问：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不需要，谢谢。”厨房里挽起袖子的艾默里克柔声道，“需要我给你拿张报纸吗？”

“家里没有报纸。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“我知道。”艾默里克的声音依旧温柔，“我就是说说。”

埃斯蒂尼安只能站到厨房门口监工，玄关响起开门的声音，身材高大的希德勒格换好鞋走进客厅，怀里抱着一大束黄玫瑰。

艾默里克惊叹了一声，埃斯蒂尼安难以置信地睁大眼睛：“你恋爱了？”

希德勒格把花摆在餐桌中央，如释重负地松了口气：“不，这是学生送给我的。”

西·如恩皱眉：“你怎么能收学生这种礼物？”

“学生记错时间了。”希德勒格说，“我提醒了她，今天不是教师节，最后她生气地说下次不会记错了。”

“是啊。”西·如恩说，“今天确实不是教师节。”

“今天是星芒节啊！”埃斯蒂尼安说，

“我们都知道今天是星芒节，埃斯蒂尼安，你可以不那么大声的。”艾默里克说。

艾默里克奇异地融入了这三个单身汉的世界，其发言甚至比埃斯蒂尼安的还要和谐，希德勒格终于注意到这个穿西服戴山羊角的英俊年轻人，他和埃斯蒂尼安肩并肩站着，形象气质具佳，很难不让人多看两眼。

“你朋友？”希德勒格问埃斯蒂尼安。

西·如恩和艾默里克同时说：“是的。”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己被代表了，很不乐意，表情逐渐难看。

希德勒格：“没听你说过这个朋友，你们今晚睡一起？你房间不是单人床吗？”

艾默里克转向埃斯蒂尼安：“我们今晚挤一起？”

面对好不容易得到的发言权，埃斯蒂尼安冷漠地说：“你睡地板。”

“好的，”艾默里克欣然应允，“给你添麻烦了。”

埃斯蒂尼安隐约觉得不对，他看艾默里克，艾默里克也看他，眼睛明亮，笑容春风般和煦。

“什么味道。”希德勒格说，“谁炖肉了？”

“我。”西·如恩疲惫地说，“全在垃圾桶里，你可以去垃圾桶视察一下，然后给我一点指导意见。”

6.

埃斯蒂尼安脱了卫衣准备去洗澡，头发上带了静电，噼里啪啦地像放爆竹，艾默里克坐在房间唯一的椅子上，观看这场爆竹表演。

“用护发素会好很多。”他点评。

然而埃斯蒂尼安长这么大也没用过护发素，并且之后也不打算用。

“你不洗澡？”

“不了，我很干净。”艾默里克说，“况且我睡地板，也不会很影响你。”

“我一开始可没答应你让你住下。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你该去睡沙发。”

艾默里克堪称厚颜无耻地说：“你房间的地暖比较好。”

埃斯蒂尼安和头发上的静电做斗争，艾默里克看着外面，突然说。

“下雪了。”

埃斯蒂尼安也看向窗外，玻璃里倒映着他和艾默里克的脸。漆黑的天空泛起白点，细小的雪花在空中飘舞。

“这点雪太小了，落地之前就会融化。”

“也挺好的，不是吗？”艾默里克说，“雪并不是为了装饰城市才落下来的。”

他看着玻璃里的埃斯蒂尼安，轻声说：“明天要降温了。”

“无所谓。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我明天不出门。”

这回艾默里克没有说话，埃斯蒂尼安拉上窗帘，打开衣柜找睡衣。他把唯一的睡衣丢给艾默里克，自己赤裸着上半身去洗澡，艾默里克举起衣服比划两下，安静地解开西服的纽扣，换上带肥皂清香的睡衣。

这场雪在半夜的时候会变得很大，纷纷扬扬地覆盖半个城市，一座安静下来的城市，明天会在雪风中迎来日出。

它们不为谁落下，但起码在今天，埃斯蒂尼安的梦里有雪花簌簌落下的声音，恶魔没有梦，他一样听见了这些声音。


End file.
